Lily the wolf
Lily is a female 10 year old wolf and the loving kind sidekick of Pinky the hedgehog.She is one of the kindness character in pinky's seris.She loves flowers and love. Appearance Lily has gray fur and hair she wears a flower in it too.she wears a red vest with a cyan shirt with a flower on it,she also wears a purple skirt,part of her gloves and socks are pink,she wears pink and white shoes Personality Lily is a sweet girl wolf, Who loves flowers, She is very helpful and likes hanging out with her friends, She get's annyoed when it comes to lazy people. She has a very loud voice when she get's angry. About Name: Lily the wolf Nicknames: Flowergirl(by orange) Gender: Female Species: Wolf Age: 10 Personality: Helpful, sweet Likes: Baking.Flowers,helping out others,her friends,pretty dresses,adventures Dislikes: wars,Darkness,Killing and violence,Evil and hate,getting kidnapped Voice Actor: Isabella(P&F) Theme: All about love http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CV0-WYfQEhA Relatives Pinky the hedgehog,Tara the echidna,Alice the hedgehog,Chum the chipmuck,Orange the cat,Katey the Armadillo,Alex the monkey,Fire coat the unicorn,Jade the lion(sometimes) Love interest: No one at the moment XD Neutral: Jade the lion(sometimes) Rivals: Mora the swallow,Nightmare the pony Backstory Lily was born on Angel Island. She lived as village girl with her older brother. She worked all day, and sunday was the only free day. She would play with her brother then, but sometimes she would just look at the sky wondering if there would come fairies and help her village from sickness. But a horrible disease spend through the village. Her parent became sick there was no antidote. Her dad had no choice; He knew he and his wife would die soon. He sended Lily and her brother to a Care Center Champ. Her brother knew Lily wouldn't like it there, so he told her to leave. Lily packed her things and leaved; She was sad, because her parents were dead, and she had to leave her brother behind. She leaved the Island. She wandered for years and years looking for a home. One day she found a family of lions. She asked them if she could live with them. They didn't accept it, and started to chase her. When she screamed for help, a pink hedgehog came out of nowhere and fought the lions. Lily thanked the pink hedgehog for saving her life. The hedgehog asked why was she being chased Lily told her story. Lily asked her what her name was, and the pink hedgehog said her name was Pinky. Lily asked her if she could stay with Pinky, and she said yes. After meeting each other, a blue robot came out of nowhere and attacked them. Pinky said to Lily to hide in the bushes. Then there was a loud explosion. Lily was scared. Then a blue hedgehog, a red echidna and a twin tailed fox came racing forward to see what was going on. Sonic was suprized to see a hedgehog as fast as him. He asked if they were okay. Pinky and Lily said they were fine. After they all got to know eachother Pinky asked them if they could stay with him. Sonic said yes. The next morning Lily and Pinky were taking a walk. Lily said she felt if she was being watched. Pinky said she had the same feeling. Then a Chameleon, a Bee, an Armadillo and a Crocodile jumped out of the bushes mistaking them for Eggman's spy's. The Crocodile grabbed Lily but Pinky kicked him. After the fight Sonic and Tails came to see what was going on. Pinky told them they were attacked. Sonic told them that they were the Chaotix. The Chaotix apologized, saying that their home was destroyed by Eggman's robots. They asked Sonic if they could stay. Sonic said they could stay until they where done rebuilding their house. The next day Lily went to Tails to ask what he was doing. Tails told her that he was builing a machine. Lily was curious about Tails's idea. Lily told him about her past. Tails told her she was lucky that she knew her family. Tails told Lily his past. Lily felt very sorry for him. Later Tails and Lily played tag, when one of Eggman's robots came and grabbed them. Pinky and Sonic came but were too late to rescue them. Lily and Tails were put in a cell. Pinky and Sonic stopped Eggman and saved them. Sonic asked them if they would like to join the Freedom Fighters, and they both said yes. Gallery Lily the wolf update.png|Lily's new look rider_profile_sheet_base_by_indeahsunn-d3jef81 (1).jpg|Bio milly.png|Lane the wolf(gender swap and yeah I know it said Milly) Base from SonicFF(DA) Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Good